


Sextape

by trulyyoursharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, M/M, Riding, Sextape, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulyyoursharry/pseuds/trulyyoursharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have an idea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sextape

"Fuck I'm so bored." Harry compalined from across his best friend's large couch.  
Louis sat across from him, scrolling through his phone and lazily turning his head to look at Harry directly.

He shrugged at his friend and turned his head back to his phone. Harry groaned, getting up from his current position to get a bottle of water from Louis' kitchen.

He say back down across from Louis and stared at the boy. Harry almost spit his water out as he gasped, a wide grin spreading across his face. "I have an idea."

Louis hummed in response. Harry set the water bottle down on the coffee table. "We should make a sextape." Louis' now widened eyes peered at Harry from where he was laying down.

"No? What the fuck?" Harry knew Louis was straight. That didn't keep him from thinking about what his ass would look like with a large pink dildo inside of it.

And Louis knew Harry was super ultra I-hate-the-word-vagina gay. Of course he didn't think of his best friend of almost 6 years any differently.

"It would be fun to try something new, don't you think?" Harry's dick was already half hard in his baggy shorts. Staring at Louis in his loose joggers and messy hair didn't help with the situation.

"Harry. You know I like pussy." Harry visibly cringed at the use of the female private part. He blew it off, instead saying, "That's what most men say until they have a dick shoved up their ass."

Louis tore his eyes away from his phone again, staring at a smirking, dark eyed Harry. He contemplated his decisions: do nothing for the rest of the day, or have his best friend's dick shoved up his ass.

He shrugged, "Alright, sure. Let's do it." Harry leaped from his spot, grabbing his phone and pulling Louis to Louis' bedroom. 

He already discarded his shirt by the time he reached his room, now only needing to remove Louis' shirt.

Louis climbed onto his comfortable bed as Harry set his phone up on Louis' set of drawers. He pressed the play button and climbed into the bed.

He held Louis' hands in his, looking him in his bright blue eyes. "We'll go slow okay? I don't want to hurt you too much." Louis snorted, mumbling Harry's words, "Too much."

Harry laid down on the bed, carefully guiding a confused Louis onto his lap. He held his hips and trailed his fingers down to his small hands.

"So to start off, you basically just rock. Back and forth." Louis gently rocked back on forth on Harry's lap. "Like this?" Louis looked up from his and Harry's laps to Harry's hungry green eyes.

Harry's voice hitched in his throat. "Y-Yeah. Just like that." Louis began to bounce on Harry's lap, causing Harry to groan and roll his eyes back. 

Harry gripped Louis' hips hard. "Fuck. You're good for a first timer." Louis laughed lightly. "I've watched porn before so I don't know what you expected."

Louis rocked back and forth faster, his own cock getting harder by the second. Harry began palming Louis through his joggers.

Louis' eyes rolled back as he moaned softly. He rested his hands on Harrys stomach. "F-fuck, Haz." Harry moaned loudly at the pet name Louis always uses. 

Louis began pulling down Harry's shorts, revealing his large cock. He threw the shorts off the bed and gripped Harry's cock as if it were his own. He pumped Harry slow at first, then speeding up. 

Harry slowly slid off Louis' joggers then tossed them onto the floor along with his shorts. Harry grabbed a bottle of lube that Louis had in one of his drawers as Louis rubbed his cock against Harry's.

Before Harry could rub the lube in himself Louis took the bottle, putting some on his hands and rubbing Harry. "Fuck, H-Harry. I need you."

"Wait. It would hurt too much if I went straight in." Harry's rings were still on from earlier, having decided he would love to see Louis' reaction as they slid in and out of him.

He slowly inserted one finger into Louis, moaning at the pretty sounds coming from the other boy. Louis shivered at the touch of the cool object. 

Harry inserted two more fingers, twisting them around to open Louis' hole a little wider. "H-Harry, please." Louis groaned.

Harry decided enough was enough. He took his already lubed up cock and placed it at Louis' entrance. He slowly pushed the tip in, causing Louis to moan loudly. 

Harry slowly pushed the rest of his cock in, watching Louis' face the entire time. Louis adjusted to Harry's size, rocking back and forth with each pant.

Harry rested his large hands over Louis' thick thighs. Louis rocked faster until Harry began pumping him. 

Harry moved Louis' sweaty fringe out of his face so he could see the boy better. Harry then wrapped his hands around Louis' waist to grab ahold of his ass.

He groaned out a raspy "Bounce." And Louis follow Harry's order, bouncing on his huge cock. Harry watched the pretty boy as he got completely wrecked.

Harry pumped Louis more until he was coming all over his own stomach. Harry groaned, releasing all over his tatted stomach. 

Louis fell limp beside Harry, moving his hair out of his face. Harry took his finger and dipped it in the come covering Louis' chest. He brought it to his lips, sucking it off as he made eye contact with Louis.

Louis cuddled into Harry's side, dipping his finger into the Coke on Harry's chest. "Maybe I am a little gay." Harry chuckled, "A little."


End file.
